


silence that echoes

by akamine_chan



Series: the silence [1]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had sunk the ferry that connected Wilby to the mainland early on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence that echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Inspired by [zombie!recs](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/125776.html) on my journal...Thanks to exbex for pointing out a grammar flaw, which caused me to reword slighly.
> 
> Prompt: reaction

They had sunk the ferry that connected Wilby to the mainland early on.

It had been Duck's idea, and they'd waited until the panicked exodus back to the mainland had slowed to a trickle. Only the diehard Islanders had been left behind on Wilby—everyone who'd had somewhere to go had gone.

When Duck had first made the suggestion, Buddy had seen the logic of it immediately. The other residents had eventually come around with a little coaxing.

Duck and Buddy had tied down the wheel, doused the deck with kerosene and sent the ancient ferry out to sea, burning brightly like an ancient Viking ship. Duck could see it for a long, long time after it had gone under the waves, a fiery afterimage seared into his memory.

Duck had thought about all the people that had left for the mainland, hoping to escape the disease, and those that had stayed behind. He hadn't been sure which group had a better chance of survival.

They'd cut Wilby off from the rest of the world, hoping that would keep them safe from the plague that had turned _so_ many people into mindless zombies searching for human flesh to eat.

For a few months, they managed to pick up occasional news broadcasts from the mainland, but it never sounded hopeful. One by one they lost first the FM stations, then the AM channels, to loud, ceaseless static—there was nothing but silence on the shortwave.

After a while, with a cold winter bearing down hard on them, they stopped caring.

-fin-


End file.
